While you were sleeping
by UKWritr
Summary: My first fic, a short one shot set between Chuck defeating Decker's men outside the hospital and the Wedding in Chuck vs. the Cliffhanger.  Please review, give feedback/encouragement/tell me to stop : .


**While you were sleeping**

**Okay, so this is my first foray into fanfiction. This is just a short one shot set between Chuck retrieving the Iridium-6 and the wedding. Please review, if you think its good I could use the encouragement and any tips, if you think its bad, I'll know to stop :p.**

****Update 31 May 2012: Sorry about this false update. decided to delete all of my scene separators, rendering my stories very hard to follow.****

_~If it were mine, I'd pay NBC to keep it going~_

Chuck felt so helpless as he watched his sister inject the Iridium into his fiance. He had done all he could, and now all that was left was to wait. Wait, holding his angel's hand—the one who had saved him, although she always said otherwise—as she was fading away in front him. He raised his head from Sarah's arm, gently rubbing soft circles on the back of her hand, and looked at Ellie, with tears streaming down his face. She looked back, her own eyes watering and hands shaking as she tried desperately to save the life of the woman who was to become her sister in just a few hours.

He did not know how long he knelt by her side, but it felt as if days had passed since he was running down the hospital halls like a madman in full combat gear, when he heard a small voice.

"Chuck?"

In an instant he looked up and slid himself back up onto the chair by her bed, his eyes still swimming in tears.

"Hey," he said thickly, putting on a smile and looking gently at the woman whom he loved more than anything, his _fiancé_.

"Don't freak out," Sarah whispered, squeezing his hand, "did I miss the wedding? I told you, we should've eloped," she smiled jokingly.

"No, we're just in time," replied Chuck, squeezing back before tears took over his face once again, just as Ellie entered.

"Chuck," said Ellie, looking down at Sarah's charts, "I really think that you should—" She stopped when she looked up and saw Sarah's face—Sarah's _conscious_ face—and broke into a huge smile.

"Hey Sis, look who's awake!" Chuck beamed through his streaky face.

It wasn't long before a pair of nurses—baffled at the miraculous recovery—came in with a large pile of discharge papers, followed by Ellie who swiftly picked the papers up again, promising to take care of them whilst muttering something about getting married in a few hours. Chuck—who had not left Sarah's side once—pricked up at the last mutter.

"Oh God, Sarah! The wedding, it's tomorrow morning, you're tired, you nearly died! We should postponed it, its far too—"

"Chuck." Sarah said firmly, now sitting up and looking straight at him, "stop rambling. We are having this wedding. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_, will stop me from marrying you. Got that?"

Chuck simply beamed and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You scared me," he mumbled into her neck, "you looked like you weren't going to make it…"

"Nothing." was her simple reply.

**|CHUCK|**

"I just don't know what to do Sis," Chuck said glumly, sitting on Ellie's couch. He had just driven Sarah back from the hospital, much to her annoyance, but he was right to have driven considering how she collapsed onto the bed once they arrived back at Echo Park.

"Should I tell her now, or after the wedding. I mean, so much happened while she was out—she lost her job for goodness' sake! I just don't want it to look like I was withholding information, you know? She's been in this job—"

"Chuck."

"her whole life—"

"Chuck!"

"it's a huge thing! And me, I lost the intersect!—"

"CHUCK!" Ellie shouted, holding up both hands, trying to get him to stop talking. He stopped, and looked up glumly.

"Smile." she commanded, "you're getting married in 12 hours. Be happy."

Chuck complied, forcing a smile onto his still tear streaked face.

"Good. Now listen to me. I know that you and Sarah can't keep any secrets from each other. You're spies, telling each other everything is how you show you trust each other. So, you have to talk to her about it, but be gentle."

Chuck smiled again, this time more genuinely, "thank you Sis" he breathed.

"And Chuck, for God's sake, do not ruin her wedding day, okay?"

**|CHUCK|**

Chuck walked back into his apartment, expecting to find Sarah still sleeping, so he was pleasantly surprised to find her awake and eating ice cream in the kitchen. _"Phew "_ he thought. He was not looking forward to have to wake her up to talk, and he had to do this tonight.

"Chuck?" she cocked her head and smiled, "what's up?"

"Oh hey," Chuck laughed out nervously, "how come you aren't sleeping?"

"I was hungry" chirped Sarah, "now, stop avoiding the question and tell me what's up."

"What's up? Nothing's up, why would you—"

"Chuck," Sarah said cautiously, in her warning tone and drawing out the vowel, "I am an agent with CIA—"

_"Not anymore," he thought glumly, "how do you tell someone that they just lost the only job they've ever had? That the organization that put them through school and college now thinks they are a traitor?"_

"so I think I know when someone is lying to me, especially if that someone is my fiance!"

"Well, umm, it's just…" mumbled Chuck, testing the waters, "you know, stuff that happened while-you-were-sleeping…"

"What happened? You saved me, that's all that matters Chuck."

"Well, yea I did do that," he said, smirking and earning a playful glare from Sarah, "but some… stuff happened while I was doing the aforementioned saving…"

"I'm sure, that whatever it is, it can wait until _after_ the wedding, because _nothing_ is going to change tomorrow," smiled Sarah, "now, on to more important matters. I haven't seen you for two days, and I believe I owe you reward for saving me," whispered Sarah huskily into Chuck's ear, before grinning and dragging him into the bedroom.

_~Fin~_

**So, there you have it. Please review, and leave feedback, both positive and negative. Thank you! :)**


End file.
